Holly's Travels
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: Things that are unknown have always been a apart of Holly's life; who her parents were or why her best friend died. She wanted to find answers, but as she's going to learn, ignorance is bliss and the unknown is not always pleasant
1. Prologue

**Let's start a new year with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Holly and Jenny. **

Dear Jenny,

I asked Dad is I could go to the city again. You can probably guess what his answer was. Yep, a big resounding "No-no Holly, you're too young to travel so far by yourself." Honestly! I'm almost fifteen. How long does he expect me to stay on this farm? Till I'm as old and grey as Aunt Muriel? Only this time he has something over me. I count you both lucky and unfortunate to be in London since the Nazis are blowing it to Kingdom Come; at least that's what the newspapers are saying along with that man on the radio.

It was a lot better when you were around Jen. At least then I would have someone to talk to instead of that stupid diary Mum wants me to use or Danny who can barely understands half of what I say. Plus Nancy Jarvis is being a total bitch again. Oh, better make sure Mum doesn't see that or I'll be in trouble, but it's true and we both know it. Just yesterday she "accidently" spilt honey all over my dress and said that I should have asked my crystal ball to make sure it didn't happen again.

So how is it at your Aunt Mildred's? Is your cousin Brian still as annoying as he was the last time you visited? Made any new friends? Enemies? Please tell me that you've behaved and haven't played with the minds of the Bobbies because you were bored…again. But more importantly, are you ready to talk about what happened to your parents? Professor Kirke says that it's good for people to talk about things that are bothering them rather than waiting until the dam breaks. Well that's all I have for now. Reply as soon as you can and please for Christ's sake be careful (better make sure mum doesn't read that either).

Love, Holly

Long live the King. God bless Winston Churchill

P.S In case you were wondering, Bandit has gotten bigger since you left but it sad. I think he knows that one of his mums is gone.

* * *

><p>Dear Holly,<p>

Isn't it just my luck that I ended up finally getting out of that old town of ours (which I both love and hate for obvious reasons) but end up nearly being bombed to kingdom come as you so eloquently put. I got here before the Nazis arrived and was able to see the wonder of London…for about a day and a half. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I agree with your dad. Before you go on a rampage and start terrorizing a few villages, it's fair to say that I'm the faster of the two of us and that you have to be quick to drop everything to run the nearest shelter. Just a week ago I was walking down the street all by my lonesome when the sirens started blaring like the bloody apocalypse – and it felt like it. I barely got to the shelter Aunt Mildred has (the second biggest one with four kids including me; the Cameron's across the street have six street including their neighbors two kids) before the bombs hit the ground. I never thought I'd say this, but it was completely terrifying, and not in a good way. I'm alright, so is Brian, Sophie, Morgan, and Katherine, but Aunt Mildred is a near wreck. She's been near neurotic ever since her husband went to war, and while I can't blame her she better not break down in front of Morgan or Katherine, otherwise we'll have three people in tears.

Let Nasty (pardon, Nancy. Actually no, I do mean Nasty) sop around all she wants. She's just jealous that she's not nearly as fantastic as we are. But in all seriousness, don't let her get to you. She's just angry because her dad left her mum and her for a younger bimbo (I mean woman.) And if it gets worse just pour some of the hot honey from our old hive (which I hope you've been keeping well when I get back) and pour it all over her ginger head. And no I haven't gotten in trouble…yet. Besides I don't have enough time to bother the Bobbies, since I'm spending most of my time taking care of the younger kids.

How is my baby Bandit by the way? I hope our little pup is getting all the nutrition he needs. I know that he's dog and all but I can't help but feel like I am his mum. Remember when we were younger and we promised Laney that if we ever took in one of her pups that we'd treat him like our own? Well I do. I know that this sounds a little hard to believe, but I think I'm having separation anxiety. Now while we're on the subject of babies, is Danny still calling you Howie, because let me tell you it's still pretty hilarious.

Love, Jenny

God bless Winston Churchill (the man's bloody brilliant)

P.S I keep telling you that I'm fine with what happened with my parents, unless of course you want to talk about your parents. Drop it.

P.S.S Say hello to Grandpa Kirke for me.

* * *

><p>Dear Jenny,<p>

I am grounded. For a week. You want to know why? Because I, being the "bright" person I am, followed your advice and when Nancy tripped me I dumped honey on Nancy's ginger head and a little down her blouse. Unfortunately, I'm not as criminally inclined as either of you or Nancy I got caught red handed (quite literally since I put boysenberries down her blouse as well). Mum was so mad! She practically shouted at me that I was acting like Danny's age (to which the little bugger smiled very smugly). I thought she was going to blow a gasket. I felt bad, but not really about Nancy. Mum's old so her heart isn't what it used to be. And so I'm only allowed to go outside to do work on the farm now, not that it's much different from since you left. It really is boring without you nowadays.

I really hope that you're okay right now. How selfish of me to think about my thoughtless problems when you're in a warzone. It really is getting bad out there. The bombs have been getting closer and closer to London and there have been casualties left and right. And Jenny, I know you don't want to hear it but I'm just going to right out say it. It is a terrible thing having your parents die in that car accident, but you can't hold it up forever, the same way I can't keep my weird dreams from scaring the bejesus out of me.

Just last night I had a dream that I was in unfamiliar woods covered to the brim with snow. I was walking aimlessly with no idea where I was going. Suddenly there was something up ahead of me. I couldn't make out a shape but it was bright, warm, and near all consuming. I start towards it almost obsessively, like there was a rope pulling me in that direction. Almost immediately, something cold, harsh and just as intense reeled me back. Now both sides were pulling me in opposite directions. I turned my head back and while I couldn't see who was grabbing me, I felt it become more demanding. I was almost torn in half before I woke up. I almost screamed. What does it mean? I know that I could always talk to you that same way that you know that you can always talk to me, and no matter what we'll always be there foe each other. We both know that when you talk I listen. That's the one thing I'm monumentally good at.

I hope that by some happy accident you come back here. It's safer here and there's so much cleaner air and much more space. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like my dad. But please, please, please be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks.

Love, Holly

Long Live the King. God bless Winston Churchill.

P.S. We'll talk more when that happy accident happens and you come home.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Holly received a most tragic letter from a Greater London hospital.<p>

It would change her forever.

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Bell,<p>

We are very sorry to be writing this, but your friend Jennifer Hollander has unfortunately been killed. On September 25, 1939 there was another air raid over London as I'm sure you have heard. Your friend was out walking when the bombs hit and was unable to locate a shelter. She sustained much damage which included a broken arm and severe burns on much of her body. She finally succumbed to her injuries hours after arriving to the hospital. It is believed that she died in her sleep.

We understand that this may be very hard for you, but as we were interviewing her family it was found among the rubble some of her belongings were in the basement, which contained letters and other possessions for you which are enclosed in the package adjoined to this letter. It was before her death that Miss Hollander told us that should anything happen to her, that you be the sole owner of these possessions, and to send them to you immediately.

We are so sorry for your loss. Long Live the Kind. God bless Winston Churchill.

Yours sincerely,

Doctor Robert Short

* * *

><p>Holly didn't touch that package for months.<p>

Bandit howled for three nights.

The Hollander home was set up for what in the 21st century would be called a foreclosure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only Holly and Jenny. **

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been about a month since Jenny died, and even though people keep telling me that I'll get better I don't believe it. How do you get over practically the only friend you've ever had. I certainly don't. There was a funeral for Jenny at our house, and some of my parent's friends along with acquaintances of the Hollanders' came to wish us condolences. The Hollanders weren't the most popular people but there was always a quiet respect that people held for them. _

_I always hated funerals. Going to them or having them (only once when dad's mum's heart finally gave out) is a bloody nightmare. Because of the damage done to her body, my parents decided to close her casket. Fortunately I didn't get to catch a glimpse as I'm already having nightmares as it is. Jenny's funeral was nothing but an endless cycle of I'm-sorry's and you'll-get-over-it's. Half the people who said that barely knew Jenny and the other half just wanted to keep up appearances. The only people who seemed genuine (other than my family) were Professor Kirke and his staff. _

_You remember Professor Kirke, don't you? He's the old man who lives in the mansion up the road from my and Jenny's house. He let Jenny and I ride his horses and play in his house whenever he wasn't busy. Mrs. Macready, an old woman of 100 or so (exaggerating of course), was his cranky housekeeper and seemed to have a general dislike of all children. His servants – Betty, Ivy and Margaret – were nice though and sometimes Ivy would sneak between the three of us. Betty, Ivy and Margaret were consoling each other and crying (I could tell even as they tried to hide it), Mrs. Macready didn't cry but she seemed sadder than usual. _

_Professor Kirke was pretty much another grandfather to Holly, seeing as he was the one who nudged his nephew and her mum together. Jenny liked calling him Grandpa a lot, and even when she played a prank on him he'd just laugh and get that look in his eyes that said she would get the same. It usually did. At the funeral he didn't say anything, but after he placed a Morning Glory on Jenny's grave after we buried her, he took me aside and hugged me. I cried in front of someone other than my mum or Jenny for the first time that day. While he rubbed my back, listening to my sobs and Bandit's howling (even he could see the pain), he said the four most consoling words I'd heard yet: "I'll miss her too." _

_People are still sad and everyone's stuck in that respectful mindset that occurs when someone who wasn't supposed to die does. Not even Nancy or Mrs. Macready (Professor Kirke's housekeeper who hated Holly for her antics) said anything bad about her, but they probably just didn't want any evil eyes. Everyone knew Jenny thanks to the Coombe Halt being so small and Jenny having such a big influence. But life goes on. And now everyone's getting on with their lives again._

_The Nazis have become too much for London to take because shortly after Jenny's death (I'm under no delusion that it was her death that changed this) it had been announced that a few people from our town who had enough property would house some children from the city. I don't know whether to be happy that they're finally doing something, or angry that they didn't do it fast enough."_

It was the clucking of a tongue belonging to Mrs. Macready that brought Holly out of her lament. She didn't realize that she had stopped breathing. A head full of short blond hair swished back and forth as Holly dropped her leather diary covered in doodles on her bed, jumped off and ran to the window. Holly's room was constructed like this: there was a double hung window that faced the front of the house and the road that went past it. The bed, a bunk bed, was placed against right wall of the room with a used top and bottom bunk. Holly came from the top bunk, as did Bandit who was taking a good nap. At five months old he was living with the only two mothers he's ever had, his birth mother Laney the Border collie, and his human mother Holly Bell. On the left side of the room was a small desk where Holly did her homework and other projects, but it also held her various treasures in and out; the most important was a photo of her with a girl around her age. Holly had her arm around her waist while another was holding up Bandit. The other girl had an arm wrapped around Holly's shoulders, and the other was also supporting Bandit's weight. Holly knew that the other girl. Her white teeth showing in her wide, confident smile, her dark hair, which had once been long and wavy, was cut to her shoulders thanks to the girl she was hugging, but it was full enough that it still framed her face perfectly. She was sixteen-years-old, had blue eyes with a twinkle that spelled mischief and a grin to match. A pair of green and blue eyes laughed merrily. Jenny had always been beautiful to Holly.

Looking into the world outside, she saw Mrs. Macready – tight her bun and shoulder pads – driving up the road in a wagon pulled by one of the Professor's horses. Kingston. That was his name. Mrs. Macready often drove by the farm on her way to town with Betty, Ivy or Margaret, but there were times when she would make a stop to trade sugar for honey with Mrs. Hollander or Mrs. Bell. Sometimes she would just come to get Jenny and Holly to groom the horses when they were in a foul mood. There was nothing malignant in this. Simply put Holly was the kind of person who could get animals to "listen" to her, while Jenny was the kind of person who could let anyone know that making her angry meant a bad and probably humiliating backlash. Their favorite activity on the horses was make-believing that they were female knights defying the odds, as Jenny had put it.

Upon seeing the beautiful white horse pull a wagon past her humble abode, Holly remembered what was going to happen today. She ran back to her bed and after pulling herself back on top, Holly wrote:

"_I almost forgot something. Professor Kirke is taking in some city kids until the government deems it safe to let them back in London. What they define by safe in these times I'm not really sure. These kids are the four children of one of his favorite students from his days as a teacher. I didn't catch the names but it might be nice meeting new kids. Unless they're total sods. I'm not under any delusion that they will replace Jenny, or even come close to be anything like her. I know I probably sound really pessimistic right now, but… _Holly took a moment to stop writing; not to cry, but to reflect. _...I miss Jenny, and I hope that Mum's right about Heaven so that I'll see her again. Maybe these kids won't be so bad; I should at least meet them first before I make any sort of judgments. That's all I have for now, but I believe that I'll be writing again pretty soon._

_With love, _

_Holly Bell." _

"Holly! Come down for breakfast!" Holly gently closed her diary and placed it inside of her dresser. Holly rubbed Bandit's head. "Come on Bandit. Let's get to work before Dad finishes his goal of breaking his back." The puppy jumped up and down, his black and white fur swishing as he wagged his tail. Holly picked him down and set him down on the floor before walking out down the stairs.

She walked down the hallway to the stairs down to the kitchen, and there she greeted her mother and two-year-old Danny.

"Good morning, Mum. Morning Danny." Holly greeted kissing Danny's forehead and her mother's cheek. Mrs. Bell was once a former beauty queen – this somewhat due to the fact that blond hair and blue or green eyes were all the rage in those days – however simplicity was her greatest strongpoint. She had wrinkles around her mouth from always smiling, and she wore a flower printed "farmer's wife" dress with a brown sweater. Mildred Bell had been changed by her time in the country for the better. She was stronger, and while her hands were rougher than when she was younger, she always had a content look on her face.

"Morning sweetheart." Mrs. Bell greeted while and Bandit licked Laney's nose. His other brothers and sisters were still in the house until Mr. Bell had time to bring them into the town and find them new homes. Bandit would be too if it hadn't been for Jenny's insistence that they could take care of one. Jenny had always been more articulate than Holly.

"Howie!" Danny squealed happily. Danny was a little thing who looked like his mother with his light blond hair, and the smile that was almost always on his face. He had sky blue eyes like his father and his alabaster skin was absolutely flawless, something that Jenny and Holly found they were "jealous" of.

"Holly, Danny. _Holly._"

"Howie!"

"Holly!"

"_Howie!_"

"_Holly!_"

"Holly, your brother's just three. Let him learn on his own." Mrs. Bell chided lightly as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Holly.

As Holly sat down she argued "But I _know_ that he _knows_. You can see it in his eyes." Holly looked over to Danny where she was sure he was giving her a smug look, or maybe it was just gas.

"Did you see Mrs. Macready pass by a while ago?" Mrs. Bell asked amused by her daughter's antics.

"Yeah. Professor Kirke told me that he's taking in some kids from the city."

"Horsies run by!" Danny squealed from his high chair, raising his arms in the air in jubilee. "Howie wikes horsies!"

"Yes, I do like horsies, Danny." Holly sighed, filled with annoyance at her baby brother's nickname for her. "Now say it. Holly."

"Howie!"."

"_Holly_."

"Howie!" Danny insisted, pushing his face towards Holly as if positive that he got her name right.

"Holly!" Holly was just about to blow a gasket when a man walked through the door from the backyard.

"Who's awake?" The man boomed with a smile on his face. Holly looked up at a man of over forty who had an average look to his person, with medium length dark blond hair and sky blue eyes, and he had a bit of a stubble. He was the tallest in that family, a good head taller than his wife. He wore a worn, soft cap, with casual attire consisting of jeans and short-sleeve shirt.

"Daddy!" Danny shrieked in delight. The man, Mr. Bell, walked over and kissed his son on the head before kissing Holly on the cheek.

"How is everything, darling?" Mrs. Bell asked kissing her husband, to which both the Bell children made a unanimous "Ew!" Neither was truly disgusted, but deep down they just enjoyed making things funnier.

"Well Marlene seems to be more testy than usual, but other than that pretty good. Holly could you go and feed the chickens before you go?" Her father asked after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where am I going?" Holly asked through a mouth full of sandwich. Her mother scolded her.

"To greet the new children, of course." Mr. Bell said sitting down on the table eating.

"Really?"

"Well it _was _your mother's idea." Mr. Bell grumbled, not sounding very enthused.

Mrs. Bell sat down. "The poor things. Sent away because a madman decided to take over the world."

"At least the Nazis won't be coming over here for a while." At his wife and daughter's questioning expressions, Mr. Bell continued "There's nothing in the country that they want, and I doubt anyone would waste time blowing up farms."

"Boom!" Even at three years Danny seemed to know things he shouldn't.

"Regardless the children are going to be more than nervous. It's a bit scary moving from one place to another." Holly nodded at her mother's words. Mildred Bell, formerly Mildred Aldrin, was from the borough of Richmond in London. Her father was a well-to-do lawyer who was all business with everyone in his life; from his wife to his daughter to his mistress. Millie, as she was affectionately called, thought she was doomed to a life of decisions made by her father. That is until she met a farmer named Jonathan Bell. He was there as a part of a coming of age tradition in the town that all young people should go into the city at least once to see what it was like, and therefore could make a more informed decision on whether or not they wish to stay. This usually happens at the age of sixteen, but Jonathan was delayed due to having to care for his ailing father, but it was well worth the wait.

The connection between them was instantaneous, soon after they dated, and then became engaged. The bond between Jonathan Bell and Millie Aldrin's father, however, was anything but harmonious. Fuses were lit; insults, fits, and even a live chicken flew. One called the other a "good-for-nothing hopeless old town hick with no future" who was going to "turn Millie into nothing more than a farmer's wife", while the other called the former a "decrepit, greedy, old man with a stick permanently up his ass" who would "get hit in the grill or groin one day." Neither Millie nor her mother could calm their lovers (or at least a lover and a husband). Finally Millie had had enough, and after they were married she moved the countryside and rarely spoke to her parents afterwards. Estrangement truly shows no mercy.

Though with all bad, there must surely be some good. Millie was free from all her pressures to be her father's little doll, and while that didn't necessarily make life easier it did make it her decision. When twelve-year-old Holly asked her mum if she ever thought she made a mistake Mrs. Bell replied with a smile "I'm as poor as a church mouse, and I've never been happier."

Holly was singing. Riding her bike with Bandit in the front basket, Holly rode to Professor Kirke's mansion so she could greet those new kids. After she had finished her chores her parents had excused her to go in their place since there was always work to be done. Of course they didn't let her leave without getting a word in.

"Make sure you say hello."

"Tell me how many boys they are."

"Be sure to be welcoming."

"Don't let those boys push you around."

"Make sure Danny gets to know them too. Maybe they have another child his age that he could play with."

"Watch any of those boys carefully. They're sneaky little things."

"They might be a little rough at first because it's a new setting, so just let them adjust for a bit."

"And tell me what those boys are like."

If you hadn't guessed it, Holly's father didn't like boys around his little girl.

Holly kept humming a song that just popped into her head. She thought she made up the when she was younger and Jenny had gotten her first horrible bout of chicken pox. She thought it was simply based on the Narnian stories Professor Kirke told her and Jenny. "_Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Think. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking beasts. Be divine waters._" Bandit gave a high pitched bark like he was happy. Holly smiled and continued humming in that fashion, feeling happier. That is until she passed a gloomy looking house; barren, uninhabited, alone. The grass was overgrown. The trees were beginning to wilt. The wood was becoming a horror to behold. What was worse were two men in suits inspecting the house and muttering to themselves, writing down everything they saw. These were people trying to either demo or sell Jenny's house when they had no business whatsoever to do so.

Holly pedaled faster on her bike. In that state, Jenny's house was a rotting wound in Holly's heart. The men were salt.

No matter how many times she came here, there would always be a small part of Holly that would marvel at the beauty of the Kirke mansion. Of course that beauty would have to be observed later since she was there for a purpose. Holly used a separate path made specifically for bikes other than the one used for the horses which was too course for her bike. She remembered when Jenny used to ride beside her, talking about what they would do for the day, or what escape routes she would use after playing a prank on "The Macready". After about five minutes Holly placed her bike on the side of the house not visible to the road, or where Mrs. Macready would care. There was another space where another bike once stood. Holly placed Bandit on the ground and secured the leash around his neck, not that it really mattered. Bandit, along with many other animals, did pretty much what Holly wanted them to do, but thanks to that one incident where Bandit was supposed to stay in the house while Holly did her chores and scared the chickens to death, Mrs. Bell laid down the law: "No leash, no freedom". Of course, her "powers" as Jenny and she had called it, did come in handy once.

"_What's wrong Holly? None of your farm friends out here to help?" Nancy Jarvis taunted while she and two of her followers, Norma and Mary, pushed Holly around in a circle of torment. At ten years old Nancy was stronger than the eight year old Holly by herself. With two other people, one twelve and the other thirteen, she didn't stand a chance. The girls giggled merrily when Holly's face began to scrunch up. _

"_Leave me alone!" Holly shouted. _

"_Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Nancy taunted pulling on Holly's braid. Her mum had spent a great deal of care braiding Holly's hair into pigtails with pretty red ribbons she got on her birthday, and now Nancy was pulling on them with all her evil ten year old might. Nobody really knew what it was, but there was something about Holly that set Nancy off; everything she did was scrutinized; everything about her was taunted. Her offense that day? Daring to walk by with a smile on her face. _

"_Jenny!" Holly screamed out. "Jenny!" _

"_Shut up!" Nancy shouted pulling Holly's braids back so far that her neck cracked, her braid came undone, and she fell to the dirt floor. Nancy didn't want Holly's friend, Ms. Get-in-my-way-or-hurt-my-friend-and-I-will-kill-you, who punched Nancy the last time she picked on Holly. She still had the bruise to prove it. Nobody got involved because either they honestly didn't hear them, or they thought that they were just roughhousing. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Holly demanded. "I didn't do anything to you."_

_Nancy simply replied "Because I can!" Nancy and her friends then proceeded to kick Holly, rub dirt in her face and hair, and believe me it stung like hell when it got in one of her eyes. Finally when they had had enough, they went off on their merry way laughing at how much fun that was. Holly lay down at her side crying for a bit, wondering "Why me? Why?" until she eventually found company in a pigeon that settled right next to her._

"_Oh, hello." Holly sniffled. "Don't mind me. I'm just…why does Nancy Jarvis have to be so mean?" Holly sat up, and the pigeon stiffened up. Holly tilted her head curiously. "Do you know why she's such a meany? Jenny calls her a…well I can't say it; Mum says it's not polite to call someone an ape. Oops. But you won't tell her, right? Ooh, I just wish that Nancy would just get lost!" That's when the pigeon cooed and flew away leaving Holly slightly down. _

But that's when her sorrow ended, temporarily of course. An hour after she had that chat with the pigeon she learned from Jenny that no one had seen Nancy since she beat up Holly (Jenny was going to make Nancy "disappear" herself once Holly told her what happened). And then, an hour after that, Nancy's mother stormed over to the Bell home absolutely livid. Holly was sent upstairs so that the parents could talk privately, but she was able to figure out through Mrs. Jarvis's sobs and shouts what had happened. Apparently Nancy was walking with her friends from a sweet shop in town when out of nowhere pigeons rained down on them with…well you can probably guess. However, when the girls ran away the pigeons only chased Nancy…right out of town. She had tried circling back but every time she tried the pigeons would chase her again. It was only when night fell and the pigeons fell asleep that she raced back home. Nancy claimed that maybe Holly had something to do with it, but not because Nancy had bullied Holly, oh no. Nancy said that it was _Holly _and Jenny were the ones bullying her. Luckily for Holly her parents knew what kind of girl Nancy was and believed Holly when she said that Nancy was the bully, and they also trusted that they're eight year old daughter didn't single-handedly control a flock of pigeons to torment a ten-year-old. Nevertheless, Nancy still tried to harass Holly, but she never looked at a pigeon without fear again.

Holly rang the doorbell of the mansion and listened to the melodic chime reverberate from inside the house. After a moment the door was opened by Ivy, one of the servants. "Hello Holly."

"Hello Ivy." Holly greeted. "We - well me and Bandit – or just I…came over to greet the children Professor Kirke is housing."

"Oh of course, of course. Come in, come in." Ivy then instructed her as to where the children would probably be at the moment. Although Bandit wasn't necessarily supposed to be inside Holly pleaded until the old maid agreed. "But keep that dog out of sight. Better and Mrs. Macready would have a fit if they knew. And though it would entertaining to see I can't imagine it'd be fun for you." It made Holly question which roguish personality corrupted the other first: Ivy or Jenny.

Holly first went to the bedrooms but no one seemed to be there at the moment, but she did see some suitcases and bags. Judging by how many were in one room and the other Holly guessed there were around six of them; four people at the least. While she waited on one of the beds, she had some time to think. How old would they be? What would they look like? What would they be like? Are they traumatized about what's happening to their home? Are they ready to adjust? What if they didn't like Holly? What if they decided that she was as weird as everyone else did? Sighing Holly knew that these what-ifs were not helping her, and started walking around the room. She noticed a slight burn mark on the top of one bed posts, and chuckled slightly at the memory.

"_It is too possible to make a fire ball in your hand." Jenny insisted placing a hand on her eleven-year-old hip._

"_And I say that it is impossible without turning your hand into mush. Now put that match away before the Macready finds us." Holly rebuked. How did it come to this? One minute they were discussing Jenny's latest exploit where she snuck out of class in order to lace Mary Jones's hairbrush with homemade itching powder, and the next Jenny got the "terribly brilliant" idea to make a fireball in her hand. Sometimes even Holly wondered what on earth was going on in Jenny's mind. _

"_The Macready's not going to find out. She's at the market anyways, and unless I'm right and she really is part bloodhound, then we're safe." Jenny said as she carefully constructed her fireball source, which was a small ball of wicker being bombarded by hairspray that Jenny swiped from Mary Mitchell's cubby. After one, two, three more sprays Jenny said "And done! Now let's get to the match."_

"_Think this through. Even if you can set it on fire there's no way you could hold it in your hand, or be able to control it." _

_Jenny stopped to contemplate this. "You're right…I say I've got it!" Jenny ran out of the room like a flash and Holly thought it best to throw away this instrument of certain destruction. She barely lifted it until it was pierced by a sword, causing Holly to scream in fright. "Thanks for that."_

"_Are you bloody crazy?" Holly ranted as Jenny planted the sword between two loose boards before lighting a match. "You could've killed me!"_

"_Oh I could never have killed you." Jenny said lightly before striking the match, a scratchy hiss sounding before the flame. "Possibly maimed or seriously injured."_

"_Glad to know my possible death isn't a factor in this." _

"_Will you just relax Holls? Everything will be fine." Jenny lowered the match towards the wicker balls until it made contact. Almost immediately the hairspray layered wicker ball was consumed by fire._

"_By jove Jen, you actually did it. You made a ball of fire."_

"_Thank you. Thank you. I love you all." Jenny bowed oh-so modestly while blowing kisses to imaginary people. "Now all I have to do is-" suddenly the ball tilted just half of an inch to the right and also lighting the bed post on fire. The girls screamed and soon enough Margaret was heard coming upstairs. Jenny blocked the door while Holly hit the fire with a rag. Unfortunately it was not doing the job so Jenny ran to the adjoining bathroom only that room had and filled a bucket she had left there for another "bright experiment" with water and dumped it all over the fire. Actually it doused not only the wicker ball and bedpost but the bottom corner of the bed and a whole lot of Holly. _

Holly started laughing to herself about it. It is true that there are some things that you can laugh about later. It was one of those moments that made Holly realize there was someone else who, like her, wasn't the same as everyone else. The happy feeling she felt was soon cut short when a snide voice shouted "Hey there's a crazy laughing girl in the girl's bedroom!"

Holly spun around to see a boy the same age as her with dark hair and dark eyes that were glaring at her. "Who are you?"

"Holly. Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an intruder. Now get out before I call the police."

"For your information, I practically live here, and when I don't I live in a farm."

"Huh, that's a shocker." Holly glared at this boy. He was certainly much ruder than she would have thought. Bandit, who at that moment must've decided to call attention to himself, barked rather loudly.

"It's a puppy! Someone brought a puppy!" An ecited voice shouted before a little girl –a combination of blue eyes, dark hair, and perfectly chubby cheeks – ran into the room and attacked Bandit with the fiercest weapons a twelve-year-old could possess: hugs and kisses. Bandit seemed to enjoy the love very much as he began to lick the girl's nose and cheeks. The little girl finally collected herself enough to notice Holly. She looked up and smiled. "Is this your dog?"

"Yes, his name is Bandit." Holly greeted back. "My name is Holly. Holly Bell."

"Hello Holly. I'm Lucy. Lucy Pevensie."

"Don't give away your name, you twit." Mr. Rude (the boy if you recall) sneered. "She's an intruder."

"I already told you I'm _not _an intruder. And I already told you my name so what's yours."

The boy smirked. "Wouldn't you like to-"

"Edmund!" Holly smirked as the boy reflexively turned his head at the call of his name.

"And I just found out."

**Now I hate to leave it there but I have to go to sleep and I wanted to give you something more before then. Holly will meet the rest of the Pevensies next chapter. **


End file.
